


Urges

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Peeping, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cat have been living together for a year. Sam can't ignore the urges any longer, and neither can Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urges

Sam sat on her bed. She had been living with her friend Cat for about a year and was starting to feel something more for the redhead. She didn't know what to do. She could confront Cat, but what if she didn't feel the same? Sam couldn't just do nothing. She was deep in thought when she heard the shower turn on. Sam ran over to a wall near her bed, took down a poster of iCarly she had as a souvenir and found the hole in the wall that showed the shower. Sam saw the redhead and instantly felt herself moisten. Cat was under the faucet, the water making her skin shine, highlighting her perky tits. Sam grabbed her d size breasts (bras were for pansies) and felt her nipples harden at the touch. Cat was so hot as she ran the water over her petite body. After a quick grope, Sam knew what she wanted and how she was going to get it. Sam took of her tight jeans, black top and moistened panties and strutted into the bathroom. She snuck in quietly, careful not to alert Cat, tiptoed towards the shower, took a breath, and stepped in to confront the redhead. Cat was startled by the sudden appearance of the blonde and nearly slipped.  
"Sam! What?! What are you-" Cat asked as Sam shoved her tongue down her throat. Cat felt fingers she knew weren't hers rub her clit and slowly slide in. Although startled by these sudden actions, she fully embraced them. As Sam began to pump her fingers in and out, Cat let out a moan that was blocked by Sam's tongue. She had never had sex before, but sometimes in the middle of the night, she would steal Sam's largest dildo and masturbate to the sleeping blonde.   
"Ohh yes Sam! Yes! Ohhh!" Cat moans as the blonde removes her tongue from her friend's mouth and begins sucking on Cat's perky tits. "Keep going!" Cat yells, nearing orgasm.   
"Cat," Sam says, "I want you to come for me harder than you've ever came before. I want you to scream my name. I want you to come all over my fingers so I can taste your cream, and maybe I'll share." Sam and her D boobs were too much for Cat.   
"Sam!! Hell yeah Sam! Ohh!" Cat shudders as she comes, squirting all over Sam. Sam took her fingers out of Cat and stuck them in her mouth, savoring her roommates taste.   
"Enjoy the rest of your shower, the fun is just beginning." Sam says as she struts out of the bathroom. The last glimpse Cat gets is over Sam's ass, swaying back and forth.


End file.
